In the structure of the dispenser disclosed in the aforementioned patent application, the pump body cylinder is horizontal, slotted on opposite sides and receives a piston/nozzle unit having outward trunion saddles. The cylinder is shrouded by a cover/trigger unit pivoted to the rear of the pump body and formed with a pair of inward horizontally aligned trunions which ride in the saddles and slide in the aforementioned slots. The cover portion and trigger portion of the cover/ trigger unit are joined by a living hinge to comprise an articulated unit so that when the trigger is pulled, the cover/trigger unit humps up at the living hinge and the trunions slide rearward pulling the piston/nozzle unit rearward with them. The piston/nozzle unit is biased forward by a helical spring compressively disposed between the piston and the end wall of the cylinder.
In the structure described, the invention is the improvement of a cut-out in the wall of the cylinder adjacent each slot and the formation there of an inward finger which resiliently permits passage of the trunions in assembly and then snaps closed and thereafter serves as a positive stop for the forward travel of the piston/nozzle unit. During assembly the retainer of the invention retains the piston/nozzle unit in the cylinder.